MI HERMOSO ANGEL
by outer sailor neptune
Summary: Haruka es una chica muy optimista y dulce pero todo eso acabara al conocer a una extravagante michiru llena de secretos por conocer.
1. Chapter 1

MI HERMOSO ANGEL.

El primer encuentro.

haruka corrio las cortinas de su habitacion se vistio y salio de su apartamento para dirigirse a su auto deportivo, subio y se dirigio al festival escolar que organizaba la escuela preparatoria en la que ella iba.

cuando llego se estacion al lado de una bicicleta color rosa pastel que llevaba una chica peliverde, haruka se impresiono al ver a tal angel bajo de su vehiculo y se dirigio hacia ella:

-hola mi hermoso angel soy haruka tenoh voy en segundo de preparatoria, gusto en conocerte.

-ho..hola soy mi..chi..ru kaioh primero de preparatoria gusto en conocerte tam..tam..bien.

dijo michiru aguantando los nervios ya que a ella le habia gustado haruka desde el momento en que ella se acerco le parecia un chico atractivo o al menos eso creia ella.

haruka al ver el nerviosismo de la peliverde empezo a reirse disimuladamente.

-¿ tambien viniste al fetival escolar ?

-si, me encantan este tipo de cosas.

-a mi tambien te gustaria que demos un paseo por el lugar

-si gusto.

las dos muchachas se dirigieron hacia el lugar comieron algunas frituras jugaron unas cuantas cosas y despues de dos horas se sentaron cansadas en el cesped de un pequeño parque que quedaba cerca de ahi.

-oye eres mujer?

pregunto michiru a la rubia que acababa de quitar la gruesa chaqueta que traia puesta y se quedo conn una camisa que le quedaba pegada dejando asi ves sus tonoficados bustos.

-si.

contesto confusa la rubia.

_ah, yo pen..pense que eras hombre.

-no disculpa por no decirtelo antes.

-no te preocupes de todas formas me gustan las mujeres.

-significa que tengo una oportunidad?

-a si es.

-contemos un secreto te parece?

pregunto la rubia

-bueno?...

\- bien el mio es esque yo soy mujer y me gustan las mujeres pero me visto como hombre.

-el mio es que.. yo ... bueno.

-si?

pregunto haruka impaciente.

-no puedo decirtelo todavia lo siento.

dijo la peliverde con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no te preocupes no es para tanto.

dijo haruka para tranquilizarla.

-TU NO LO ENTENDERIAS.


	2. Chapter 2

LA VERDAD.

haruka y michiru se despidieron, cada una se fue por su lado.

Michiru ingreso a su departamento no dejaba de pensar en su terrible secreto, queria decirselo a alguien, y ese alguien era haruka. Despues de tanto pensar decidio que la proxima vez que se vieran se lo contaria, tenia miedo de perderla ya que la primera vez que se lo conto a su ex novio el la dejo sin siquiera despedirce. Michiru estaba cansada ya se habia hecho de noche asi que se fue a la cama y trato de descanzar aunquesea por esa noche.

La imagen de haruka le venia a la mente una y otra vez y hacia que su corazon fuera a una velocidad impresionante si eso seguia asi ella...

"Pero que te pasa michiru la acabas de conocer, no puedes pensar asi de ella, sabes que nobpuedes". Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se hiba quedando dormida.

Mientras tanto haruka sin saberlo estaba en la misma situacion que su querido angel, tenia deseos de tenerla serca pero no podia, no aun, pensaba en el secreto que ella guardaba y eso aunque ella no lo quisiera eso la preocupaba, "debe ser algo sin importancia", intentaba calmarse diciendo esas palabras e imaginandose coaas sin el menor sentido. Poco des pues se quedo dormida.

Cuando amanecio haruka hizo su rutina de siempre.

Despues se dirigio al estacionamiento para subirse asu auto y dirigirse a la preparatoria. En cuanto llego busco anla peliverde por todos lados, pero algo la detuvo, ELLA NO SABIA SI ESTUDIABA EN LA MISMA ESCUELA QUE ELLA. Eso la desanimo mucho asi que decidio irse al salon de clases aun era temprano, pero aun asi buscaria algo que hacer. De repente una escucho como una voz la llamaba.

-HARUKA!

"No puede ser haruka ya asta su voz estas imaginando".

-HARUKAAAA.

"Espera no es mi imaginacion si es ella". Se dio la vuelta y ahi estaba ella tan linda y angelical como siempre.

-hola, por poco y no te alcanzo- dijo michiru asercandose mas a ella.

-ho..hola crei que no estudiabas aqui- dijo haruka sorprendida aun sin comprender la situacion.

-si perdon por pero esqur se me olvido decirte que me traspasaron a esta escuela, y de hecho estoy perdida.

-en que salon vas?.

\- 3_E.

Haruka se quedo sin palabras no lo podia creer ademas de ir a la misma escuela tambien irian en rl mismo salon, " dios que hize tan bien para que me recompenzaras asi".

\- angelito, tu y yo vamos en la misma clase!.

-de verdad?, que bien.

-a oye mmm bueno...me vas a decir ya tu secreto.

No puede ser lo habia olvidado, se suponia que se lo diria pero no pensaba que eso fuese a pasar tan pronto.

\- ¿segura que quieres saberlo?

-si.

-¿prometes que no me dejaras despues de saberlo?

-claro.

\- tengo un problema en el corazon, tengo que evitar que palpite mucho y no solo eso el doctor me dijo que solo me quedan 6 meses de vida quizas menos tengo que encontrar un donador de corazon para poder vivir normalmente, si no lo consigo...MORIRÈ.

"¿que? Esto no podia estar pasando, es mentira, solo esta bromeando"

\- vamos que se nos ase tarde haruka.

 **Bueno amigos este es mi segundo chapter perdon por aserlos esperar solo quuero decirles que estare subiendo dos cap por semana uno cada viernes y otro cada sabado.**

 **De verdad gracias por sus reviews anteriores. Que pasen una linda tarde, hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

NO TE DEJARE IR.

ya estaban a una clase de salir de la escuela, cuando les informaron que el profesor no podia darles la clase asi que tendrian que esperar en el salon hasta la hora de salida.

Haruka aprovecho esta oportunidad para ir a hablar con michiru.

-hola- dijo la peliverde.

-hola, oye sobre lo de la mañana...

-no te preocupes te entendere si me dices que ya no quieres que seamos serias la primera mi exnovio tan bien me dejo.

-¿que? Porq te dejo?, cuentame...claro si no te molesta.

-no, claro q no me molesta, veras, todo hiba bien llevabamos 1 año de noviazgo, habios decidido casarnos en un par de años mas y formar una familia. Una tarde acababa yo de correr como lo hacia siempre, aveces sentia q me desmayaba, me sentia sofocada perp crei que era normal despues de haber corridp 2KM, pero esa tarde el no estaba, solo se encontraban mis padres, no se cuanto tiempo habria pasado, pero cuando me desperte estaba en el hospital, me desperte confundida, no sabia que hacer, comprendi que me habia desmayado, despues vi a mi madre entrar llorando y mi padre la abrazaba con fuerza, yo preguntaba y preguntaba que era lo que pasaba pero nadie me decia nada, hasta que mi madre se sento a mi lado y me explico lo de mi enfermedad cosa de lo que...no quiero tocar el tema, yo solo estaba aterrada y lloraba con todas mis fuerzas mis padres intentaban tranquilizarme porque si no lo hacia yo...

Despues de un rato pregunte por el...

-¿cual es su nombre?

-MINAKO, pero de cariño yo le decia mina y envez de referirme a ella como ELLA yo me referia a ella como EL ¿si me entiendes? Creo que no m expliq muy bien.

-no, no te preocupes, milagrosamente si lo entendi jajaja.

-jajaja.

-espera, era mujer?

-si. Mis padres al principio no aceptaban nuestra relacion ya que bueno...ellos querian que yo tuviera hijos biologicos y todo ese rollo...pero luego entendieron cuanto nos amabamos, asi que nos dejaron ser felices.

-vaya... Bueno continua.

-cuando pregunte por el en el hospital me dijeron que ya habian hablado con el, que ya le habian explicado lo de mi enfermedad, dijeron que el se puso a llorar y despues dijo que me dijeran que terminaba conmigo, mis padres intentaron calmarlo...pero...era demasiado tarde mina ya habia colgado el telefono.

-lo siento mucho.

-bromeas jajaja...si no hubiera sido por mi enfermedad yo nunca me habria dado cuenta del tipo de mujer que minako era y ...nunca te habria conocido.

Haruka se sonrojo por lo que habia dicho la rubia sin darse cuenta poco a poco se empezaron a acercar la una a la otra.

Sin darse cuenta sus labios ya se estaban tocando, sintieron una calidez, michiru no sabia que hacer cuando ya se iba a separar de haruka, la rubia la tomo por la cintura y poco a poco sus besos se fueron aciendo mas profundos.

Haruka separo su boca suavemente de michiru.

-yo...nunca te dejare mi hermosos angel.

Michiru empezo a llorar por saver que habia encontrado a alguien que la quisiera tal y como es.

 **Bueno amigos ya como ven la historia se esta desarrollando poco a poco.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a HOTARU TOMOE por darme su apoyo en esta historia y por dar su opinion en los reviews de verdad que me ayuda mucho mandandomelos.**

 **Que pasen una linda noche. Y perdon por demorar en actualizar.**


	4. Chapter 4

UN NUEVO AMOR HA NACIDO —CUIDADO.

haruka se separo suavemente de michiru para ellas ese beso habia sido maravilloso, ya era hora de salir de la escuela.

-oye- pregunta haruka.-¿te apetece ir a comer algo?

-si claro, de hecho ahi un restaurante por aqui serca, te parece si vamos?

-si, por supuesto.

Las dos salieron agarradas de la mano todos a su alrededor se le quedaba viendo a la hermosa kaioh y como no hacerlo ella era alta, delgada, hermosa y tenia el cabello tan brillante y sedoso sin maltrato alguno, ella parecia ser perfecta a los ojos de todos. Haruka obviamente se enojo por esa situacion entendia porque todos se le quedaban viendo a su angel pero para ella eso no era una excusa. Michiru se dio cuenta de los celos de la rubia:

-tranquila.

-¿que?

-ya estoy acostumbrada ademas yo soy solo tuya—dijo con coqueteria, e hizo que la rubia se ruborizara.

-¿de..de que hablas?—dijo con fingida confusion.

-nada haruka jajaja olvidalo.

Llegando al restaurant haruka pidio comida para dos. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la casa de la peliverde. El lugar estaba un poco mas separado de las otras casas tenia un jardin hermoso y lleno de flores de todo tipo, sobre todo rosas rojas y tulipanes. Dentro de la casa el lugar era tranquilo y generaba una sensacion de paz tenia un aroma que a haruka le recordaba mucho su infancia, su triste y terrible infancia.

Recordo aquellos dias cuando su padre aun vivía:

-haruka!- decia una voz debil y sencilla.- ¿donde estas haruka?, no te escondas no te are daño.

Haruka apenas tenia 7 años.

-NO!- grito una voz- no me toques.

-pero haruka si es divertido yo se que te gustó lo de la otra vez.

-no, yo no te quiero- dijo haruka llorando.

-CALLATE! aras lo que yo te diga.

Su padre abrio las piernas de haruka, ella lloraba y gritaba.

-¿haruka, te pasa algo?- dijo la peliverde al ver que a haruka se le habia escapado una lagrima.

-¿que?, a no nada no pasa nada.

-¿pero si estabas llorando cariño?

-me dijiste cariño?- dijo haruka intentando cambiar el tema.

-pues claro como no iba a hacerlo, a mira esta es mi casa y bueno todo lo que es mio pues...tambien es tuyo.

-¿TODO?

-TODO.

Michiru se acerco a haruka y la empezo a besar, las dos fueron caminando hacia un sofa que les quedaba serca y michiru se dejo caer en el con haruka encima de ella:

-Te amo haruka...

-yo tambien te amo.

Haruka le empezo a besar el cuello a michiru, cosa que hizo que a la peliverde se le acelerara el corazon y la respiracion, michiru se sentia debil pero queria seguir, por una parte le daba gusto que haruka no tomara en cuenta su enfermedad pero tambien sabia que era peligroso:

-ha..ruka detente- haruka no la oia.

-haruka. Ya basta.¡DETENTE!.

-perdon, te sientes bien?.

-no- michiru fue serrando los ojos poco a poco.

-michiru despierta, michiru...

Haruka checo su pulso y se dio cuenta que ella solo se habia desmayado.

-resiste,cariño,resiste.

Haruka llamo una ambulancia esta llego a la casa kaioh de inmediato. Al llegar al hospital la atendieron de inmediato.

Haruka no se perdonaba lo que acababa de hacer sentia que estaba actuando como su padre tratando de violar a una indefensa michiru. "No haruka tu no eres como el lo que paso fue un accidente" pensaba la rubia.

 **Holaaa bueno aqui les dejo el cuarto cap. Que rapido!, bueno espero que les guste aunq ya se esta complicando la cosa...ojala michiru se reponga y en alguno de los sig. Cap les comentare mas sobre el pasado de mi rubia favorita chan-chan-chan bueno gracias por sus reviews anteriores los quiero que pasen una linda noche.**

 **BYE 3 ㈵6**


	5. Chapter 5

LO HARÉ POR MI CUENTA.

Haruka estaba en la sala de espera, no podia controlar la ansiedad que tenia por saber como estaba muchiru, ya llevaba un dia en el hospital, desde ayer en la tarde cuando trajo a michiru el doctor no le habia dicho nada mas que "por favor sea paciente, hacemos todo lo que podemos", como rayos queria ese doctor que ella tratara de ser paciente? Como lograba calmarse? Como lograba sacarse de la cabeza que lo que habia pasado era culpa suya?, en eso el doctor sale:

\- los familiares de la señorita kaioh.

-si soy yo.

Bueno solo quiero decirle que ella se encuentra estable a lo mejor y le demos de alta pasado mañana, esta mejorando rapido.

-Ah! Menos mal ¿puedo verla?

-si, pero, solo por unos minutos, le vamos a hacer unos estudios mas.

-si si no se preocupe.

-por aqui.

El doctor le indico a la rubia por donde ir, poco despues llegaron al piso donde estaba michiru, haruka entro en la habitacion de la peliverde, esta miro a ver al escuchar el ruido de la puerta.

-hola- dijo con la sonrisa linda y dulce de siempre, haruka se aserco y varias lagrimas se le escaparon de lis ojos.

-valla, no pense que fueras de las personas que lloraban.

-pues ya vez.

-tranquila, estoy bien.

-si tan solo...no hubiera...

-Ey, no fue tu culpa. Ademas, tal parece que morire virgen.

-no tu no vas a morir.

-haruka, aceptalo, no han encontrado un donador y quizas me quede menos de 6 meses.

-asi que ya te has enterado.

-si, pero tranquila, no pasa nada, me han dicho tambien que desde ayer que me trajiste al hospital, tu no te has movido de la sala de espera.

-si, esq no queria dejarte sola...eres..importante para mi...cuando te encuentren un donador y ya puedas vivir en paz, celebraremos quitandote tu virginidad ¿te parece?- haruka no evito reir despues de su incortez comentario.

-pues claro- rio michiru- yo siempte sere tu hermoso angel pase lo que pase ¿o no es asi?- dijo la peliverde con un tono mas serio.

-claro que si.

-señorita tenoh, su tiempo a acabado por favor salga-dijo una enfermera que se abia quedado en la puerta esperando a que la rubia saliera.

-un momento, adios preciosa- dijo haruka acercandose a la boca de michiru.

-señorita no- dijo la enfermera acercandose rapida mente asiendo que haruka y michiru no se besaran- no la bese ella aun esta debil no debe alterarse.

-pero...

-pero nada.

-tranquila haruka ya lo aremos despues, ve a casa a descanzar y regresa mañana- dijo michiru acarcandose a la mejilla de haruka para darle un beso.

-esta bien mañana regreso, aishiteru.

-aishiteru.

Haruka salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a su casa caminando ya que ayer habian venido en ambulancia.

-buscare un donador por mi cuenta- se dijo asi misma recuperando la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

Haruka investigo en internet personas que estuvieran dispuestas a someterse al transplante.

Buscó y buscó, pero nada.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a dejar de buscar aparecio alguien diciendo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, que su muerte era segura y que si haruka queria ella o el le podia donar su corazon.

 **hola ya ven a lo mejor y ese sea el angel que salve a mich, bueno quiero preguntarles algo les gustaria que en la historia incluyera algo de que haru y mich se casan y tienen hijos (obviamente adoptados) diganme si quieren que agrege algo como eso ya vere como integrarlo de manera original a la historia...cuidense que pasen una linda tarde y gracias por sus reviews bay bay ㈴5㈵6✌**


	6. Chapter 6

¿ACASO ERA ELLA?- DESCILUCION.

-no puedo creerlo...de verdad ...¿de verdad este donador sera suficiente? Tengo que investigar mas sobre esta persona.

Haruka empezo a investigar sobre el extraño que seria la salvacion de su hermoso ángel. Parecia un sueño lo que estaba viviendo cuando fuese mañana al hospital le diria a michiru que habia una posibilidad de vida para ella, PARA ELLAS.

Haruka marco el numero de telefono que habia en la pantalla del ordenador.

-si, buenos dias, queria saber sobre el donador de...del corazón.

-si, pues sobre eso, pues el donador es mi hermano.

\- disculpe con quien tengo el gusto?

-minako aino.

-¿minako?

\- si, ¿algun problema?- ¿acaso era su imaginacion, o realmente era esa minako?

-no, por nada, me podria decir el nombre de su hermano, y donde se ubican.

-mi hermano se llama darien aino, estamos en estados unidos...

\- ¿ESTADOS UNIDOS?- gritó haruka.

-si algun problema?

\- bueno no lo habria su usted me dice q su hermano puede viajar asta tokyo.

-tokyo japón?

-si.

-no disculpe...por cierto ¿como se llama la persona que recibiria el donante?

-michiru ... Michiru Kaioh.

-de verdad?

-si..-al decir esta palabra haruka escuchó como el telefono de la otra persona colgó la llamada.

Si, asi es, la hermosa urano se dio cuenta que esa minako aino, era la ex de michiru.

-no puedo creer como esque alguna vez esa estupida amó a michiru, no, ella no la amó...la abandono en los momentos mas críticos y ahora, ahora se reusa a ayudarla, dios perdonala, yo no lo aré, ¿acaso esto es lo que merezco despues de haber buscado por tanto tiempo a alguien que me quisiera?

 **hola, como estan? Disculpen esq olvide mi cuenta la acabo de recuperar espero y me disculpen gracias por sus reviews pasados los amo, los extrañé un buen...bueno espero y q pasen una linda tarde BYE, BYE BESOS Y ABRAZOS ㈴5㈵6**


	7. Chapter 7

¿DULCE O AMARGO?

Haruka llegó al hospital, decidio no contarle nada a su querido ángel con lo sucedido el dia anterior, "tranquila, solo debes tener una sonrisa en la cara para que ella no se de cuenta" ¿cuenta de que, de que ella queria llorar de tristeza y rabia?, la verdad esque si, asi era la estupida situacion.

Llegó a la habitacion donde estaba michiru, respiro hondo, se acomodó la chaqueta, el cabello, y entró.

-HOLA!

-hola hermosa- dijo haruka con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

-te pasa algo?

-No...porque preguntas?- ¿acaso ella se dio cuenta?

-tus ojos...

-¿que pasa con ellos?

-no brillan...

-¿EH?

\- cando me miras tus ojos brillan y hoy no lo hacen...quieren...LLORAR- eso le atravezó el corazon a haruka, y si, la verdad era esa.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-bueno, jajaja, quizá vi mal- dijo michiru riendo nerviosamente trantando de disipar la tencion que se acumulaba en el aire.

-haruka...

-si?

-ven...-dijo michiru extendiendole la mano para indicarle que fuera junto a ella.

A las dos se les abia hecho largo el tiempo en que estaban separadas, "pero que tonta soy, apenas hace 18 horas que nos dejamos de ver".

\- te pasa algo?- dijo haruka.

-be..

-...

-BESAME!

-¿que?

-BESAME!- volvió a decir nerviosamente.

haruka se acercó lentamente, y justo cuando rozó sus labios con los suyos, la peliverde la detuvo.

\- ¿que pasa?

-Tiemblas- dijo dulcemente.

-N..no es..ver..dad- ¡DIOS! ¿como rayos se daba cuenta si no llevan mucho de conocerse? Era obvio ¿que es lo que era tan obvio? HARUKA.

-lo..siento.

\- todo te tiembla, la voz, tu cuerpo...

-es..que- ¿acaso debia decirle? Con todo lo sucedido, de solo pensarlo haruka se inquietaba cada vez mas y lo peor era que michiru lo notaba.

-no dormí bien!- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿enserio? ¿crees que me voy a creer esa tonteria? Haruka inventa otra cosa o algo que sea mas creible o mejor DIME LA VERDAD- michiru odiaba que le mintieran, esta situacion la estaba haciendo enfadar.

-...

-CONTESTA HARUKA!

-esta bien...yo..

-buenos dias- dijo un doctor entrando a la habitacion y justo cuando haruka le diria la verdad a michiru.

-buenos dias...- dijeron al unísono.

-solo quiero decirles que mañana le darán de alta señorita kaioh!

 **oyasumi! Como les va? Espero que bien, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora enserio.**

 **Vieron que rapido pasa el tiempo ya vamos en el septimo capitulo que bien, muchas gracias por sus reviews pasados, y quiero darle un anuncio a mi amiga esmeralda si estas leyendo esto gracias por hacerlo amiga, gracias tambien por los reviews de hotaru tomoe, los demas nombres no me acuerdo muy bien cuales eran pero les dare mi agradecimiento en el siguiente capitulo, bueno espero q pasen una linda noche y tengan dulces sueños BYE, BYE ㈶0㈴2㈴5㈵6**

 **PD: sus recomendaciones para la historia son bienvenidas, y diganme ¿los emoticonos que pongo si se ven? Diganmelo por sus reviews Bye ✋✌ (amo los emoticonos) y a ustedes tanbien obvio besos y abrazos a todos㈴5❤**


	8. Chapter 8

¡BUENAS NOTICIAS! CREO...

-¿Enserio? ¿ya me podré ir a casa?

-Si, asi es señorita kaioh.

-ya vez hermosa, por fin podremos irnos.

-si.

"Menos mal que ya se le olvido la conversacion de hace rato", pensó haruka un poco mas aliviada.

-bueno yo me retiro, compermiso- dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitacion

-Adelante!

-aaah...-suspira michiru

-¿que pasa?

-nada esque me siento mal que el doctor se haya ido.

-¿eh? Porq lo dices?- dijo haruka con recelo.

-por la simple razon de que tu y yo volveremos a discutir.

-...

-creiste que se me habia olvidado verdad?

-...

-CUENTA!

-esq...es una larga historia.

-ah mira! Tengo muuuuuuuucho tiempo libre, asi que por eso no te preocupes querida- dijo michiru en tono de burla.

-esta bien, ya que incistes...pero antes, promete que todo lo tomaras a la ligera, por que si no podria darte otro ataque.

-ok, entonces para que no me sorprenda dime primero sobre que o quien es.

-solo dos palabras MINAKO A-I-NO.

-...

-Tranquila, si no quieres no hablemos- dijo con un poco de esperanza.

-claro, como no, eso lo dices por mi...o por ti?

-por...ti...es obvio¿no?

-solo prosigue, aunque ya me voy imaginando todo, asi que solo has un pequeño resumen.

-todo paso cuando...

-cortale eso.

-michiru si me interrumpes tardaremos mas.

\- ya, ya, sigue.

-todo paso cuando...

-esa parte ya me la se...-haruka solo trato de tranquilizarse y seguir.

-todo paso...perdon...

-deja de disculparte el tiempo que usas para hacerlo es muy valio..

-michiru, si me vuelves a interrumpir me paro y me voy asi que...cállate.

-...

-bueno, el caso esque ayer en la tarde cuando llegué a casa, empezé a buscar por internet algunos donantes para ti...-hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que michiru no la interrumpiera de nuevo.- despues de buscar durante una hora mas o menos ya me empezaba a cansar, pero luego apareció un candidato, decia que el ya no tenia salvacion y que estaba donando un corazon, llame al telefono de la pantalla y me contestó una muchacha, me dijo que vivia en estados unidos que el donante era su hermano y que no podia viajar hasta tokyo, le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que se llamaba minako aino y su hermano se llama darien, por un momento me hize la pregunta de que si enrealidad era tu ex pero como tu no me habias dado apellido preferi continuar, ella me preguntó el nombre de la persona que recibiria el corazon y le dije que se trataba de michiru kaioh, ella me pregunto que si realmente te llamabas asi y en cuanto le di un "si" ella me colgó y ahí supe que si era ella, decidi no contartelo ya que sabia que te pondrias mal, ella es una tonta egoísta, no se como rayos te pudiste enamorar de e...-hizo una pausa al ver que se habia pasado, su angel ya habia soltado unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Ah, perdon- dijo la peliverde secandose las lagrimas

-no, perdoname tu

-no te preocupes.

-a...yo..ah mira te traje un cambio de ropa- dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-gracias-dijo parandose para alcanzar la bolsa.

-saldré para que estes a gusto-dijo la rubia.

-no, quedate aqui.

-...

Michiru se empezó a quitar la bata del hospital que traia puesta, ¿era imaginacion de haruka o realmete michiru se desvestia sensualmente, APROPOSITO?.

Cuando la peliverde se quedó en ropa interior miró discretamente a haruka y se dió cuenta que se habia puesto totalmente roja, michiru se avergonzó un poco por lo que había hecho y se empezó a poner de inmediato el cambio de ropa.

-listo, ya terminé.

-...

-haruka?

-...

-haruka?

-...

-HARUKA!

-que...que decias?

-que ya terminé

-te...queda perfecto ese vestido.

-si...pero...

-que pasa?

-estamos en un hospital, y me voy hasta mañana, entonces, ¿porque me trajiste un vestido?

-es...que...bueno...crei que te quedaria bien.

-bueno ya no importa, a oye, ¿por que no en vez de ir a mi casa vamos a la tuya? Tu ya sabes como vivo pero yo no se como lo haces tu, además, sabes casi todo de mi, pero yo no se nada de ti.

-¡esta bien angelito si eso deseas eso haremos!

-bien, ahora...me das un besito-dijo michiru sentandose en las piernas de su novia y rodeando su cuello con los dos brazos.

Haruka subió un poco su cabeza para poder alcanzar a la peliverde, como lo estuvieron haciendo estos 5 dias, solo fue un beso suave y dulce, ya llegaría el momento de llegar a hacerlo frenético y apasionado.

 **Hola, hola, hola, aquí les dejo el octavo episodio y como se dan cuenta fue un poquito mas largo o al menos asi lo vi yo.**

 **Les doy las gracias por sus reviews pasados a osaka, hitomi y a hotaru tomoe, y gracias también a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia me da gusto que lo esten disfrutando, que pasen una linda tarde hasta la proxima BYE, BYE ㈵6**


	9. Chapter 9

DESAGRADABLE

PARTE 1

\- ah!- dijo haruka estirandose- que bien dormi...eh ¿en donde estoy?

Haruka recordaba que despues de estar con michiru, ella se fue a su departamento para descanzar y ahora estaba en...

\- este lugar me parece familiar.

-harukaaa...

-esa voz es de...

\- haruka ven aqui de inmediato.- de repente un hombre alto y como de unos 40 años entra violentamente a la habitacion donde se encontraba haruka.

-OYE MOCOSA TU MADRE TE ESTÁ HABLANDO, AUNQUESEA TEN EL RESPETO DE CONTESTAR.

-pa...papá...- susurra

-¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA?

¿que estaba pasando?¿acaso su madre no la habia abandonado y su padre habia muerto tiempo despues?, todo parecia tan real, ¿todo lo que pasó había sido un simple sueño? No, eso era imposible.

Haruka empezó a llorar.

-michiru...- la rubia trató de calmarse, se secó las lagrimas y caminó hacia la cocina.

\- buenos dias querida- le dice su madre. Era una señora de 30 años, rubia, con el cabello ondulado hasta la cintura y con un color de ojos azul como el mar, eso le hizo recordar a su angel.

El simple hecho de pensar que nada había ocurrido hacia que le dieran ganas de matarse de la rabia y así poder terminar com todo ese dolor.

-hija te pasa algo?

-no- dijo secamente.

\- podrias ir al mercado a hacer un mandado?

\- si, esta bien- quizas salir haría que se calmara un poco y así podría pensar claramente lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- esto es un sueño, estoy segura que lo es.

La rubia se dirigió hacia su destino, pero de repente recordó algo que le asustó mucho. SU PADRE ABUSABA DE ELLA. ¿Eso quería decir que volveria a lo mismo de antes?, si era así ella debia escapar cuanto antes, ahora ella era mas fuerte y podía defenderse de quien sea, ella ya no era la misma niña ingenua de antes.

Haruka se desvió del camino, ella recordaba que habia una central de autobuses que iba a la ciudad, vivia en un pueblo a 2 horas de tokyo, así que llegaría rapido si se iba en tren. Pero, tampoco podia dejar a su madre.

Recordaba que su madre la abandonó a causa de que no soportaba ver como su esposo abusaba de su hija dia tras dia tras dia, era algo tan doloroso que haruka pensó varias veces en suicidarse, lo unico que la salvava de la muerte eran sus sueños, encontrar el amor, formar una familia llena de amor y confianza, y sobre todo darle a sus hijos lo que ella nunca tuvo, ¡UN PADRE QUE AMARA A SUS HIJOS!, y que no les hiciera daño.

\- michiru...te extraño mucho...- definitivamente ella estaba demasiado sensible.

Lo primero que haría al llegar a tokyo sería buscar a su hermoso angel.

-bien, idearé un plan para escapar con mi madre sin que mi padre se de cuenta...

¡MICHIRU, ESPERAME!

 **¡KONICHIWA! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ¿lloraron? A decir verdad mientras lo escribia me dieron ganas de llorar pero como estaba en la escuela preferí aguantarme jajaja.**

 **Este capitulo se me ocurrió porque tuve un sueño y fue horrible a decir verdad, y de ahí me basé para hacerlo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews pasados a hitomi, osaka y a hotaru tomoe, y gracias a los que leen la historia, quizas la segunda parte de este capitulo lo suba el domingo o lunes de esta semana.**

 **Que pasen una linda tarde besos abrazos a todos y a todas BYE, BYE㈴5㈵6㇬1**


	10. Chapter 10

DESAGRADABLE

PARTE 2

Haruka llegó a su casa lo más rapido que pudo:

-Está papá?- dijo la rubia agitada.

-No

-Bien, nos vamos mañana en la mañana, cero preguntas, solo te digo que lleves suficiente dinero y te levantes temprano.

-o...ok...

Haruka dejó el mandado sobre la mesa y se fué a su habitacion, el día transcurria muy rápido para ella.

Llegada la noche subió a la terraza que había en el techo y se sentó en una esquina mirando hacia la luna.

-vaya, hoy hay luna roja...

\- ¿Es hermosa verdad?- haruka se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, "esa voz".

\- disculpa...¿te conozco?..

\- ¿cual es tu nombre?

\- ha...ruka tenoh.

\- que lindo nombre el mio es...

\- MICHIRU KAIOH, TE DIJE QUE FUESES POR EL MANDADO ¿POR QUE RAYOS ME DESOBEDESES?- era la madre que la llamaba desde la casa de al lado.

\- disculpa tengo que irme, al menos ya saves mi nombre, adios.

\- Michiru...KAIOH?...- la rubia estaba en shock

Su ángel estaba mas serca de lo que ella pensaba, de repente sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, sentía una felicidad que ni siquiera ella podia describir.

Volvió a mirar al cielo, estaba tan hermoso, las estrrllas brillaban sobre un manto oscuro adornado con una hermosa y brillante luna roja.

\- ¿que debo hacer?...CLARO, me llevaré a michiru conmigo, ¿como lo lograré? No lo sé, pero de que me la llevo, me la llevo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 **HOLAAAAAAAA, los extrañé gracias por sus reviews veo que tengo un nuevo fan, Ren Kaioh, espero que esta historia te guste, no crean que porque los dejo una semana significa que abandonaré la historia yo nunca haré eso, gracias tambien a Ren kaioh, osaka, hitomi y a hotaru tomoe por los reviews pasados, los quiero que pasen una linda noche BYE, BYE ㈴5㈵6㈵6㈵6**


	11. Chapter 11

DESAGRADABLE

Tercera parte

Haruka se despertó, eran las 5:30 a.m, se bañó, desayunó lo mejor que pudo y fue a despertar a su madre y luego subió a la terraza, se pasó al la casa de michiru, por la ventana que al parecer daba a la habitacion de la peliverde:

-Michiru!..michiru despierta

-mmm, 5 mi..nutos..mamá..

-michiru, soy haruka, nada de 5 minutos.

-mmm haruka...HARUKA!- la peliverde al fin habia despertado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-ALELUYA, hasta que despiertas!

-Que...rayos haces tu aqui!?

-vine por ti, nos vamos a tokyo.

-que? Y tu quien te crees como para hacer semejante estupides?

-soy tu novia, aunque tu no lo recuerdes.

-si yo tuviera novia lo sabria, como rayos quieres que te crea eso? DAME PRUEBAS DE LO QUE DICES.

-segura?

-COMPLETAMENTE!

-Bien!- haruka se subio encima de michiru haciendola caer boca arriba en la cama, se acercó rapidamente a ella y la besó, era un beso apasionado y frenético, michiru intentaba zafarse pero la rubia le habia sujetado las dos manos con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le acariciaba la pierna, llegó a su trasero y lo apretó levemente haciendo que la peliverde soltara un gemido.

"Que me pasa? Por que me toca de esa manera? Y peor aun, porque sus besos y sus caricias hacen tanto efecto en mi!?"

Haruka se separó de ella.

-lo siento, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-porq...me haces esto?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero se los limpio rapidamente.

-No fue mi intencion disculpa...- en ese momento michiru le pegó un fuerte manotazo a la rubia en la mejilla

-Eso...eso fue..por robarme mi primer beso- dijo sobandose la mano para aliviar el dolor del golpe que le propinó a haruka.

-disculpa de verdad, no se que decir.

-porque, me quieres llevar a tokyo haruka?

-te dire todo en el camino, lo prometo, pero ahora debemos irnos...

-Esta bien- suspiró, dando a entender que se rendía- no se porque pero..siento que te he visto antes, y que puedo confiar en ti- dijo con un leve rubor. "ODIO ADMITIR QUE ELLA HACE QUE ME SIENTA SEGURA"

 **Hola, hola, hola, los extrañé mucho, disculpen la demora.**

 **He tenido muchas cosas que hacer y para colmo me habia quedado sin inspiracion y siento que sin ese ingrediente no tengo la fuerza suficiente para darles un buen capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews pasados, tratare de no demorarme tanto en escribir.**

 **Espero que pasen una linda noche, BYE BYE✌㈵6**


	12. Chapter 12

DESAGRADABLE

Cuarta parte. El final de la pesadilla

Haruka y michiru salieron de la casa como lo había planeado la rubia desde un principio. A escondidas.

-michiru..-haruka le habló mientras iban hacia la estación del tren.

-Que pasa?

\- quiero que nos casemos, aunque...todo sea un sueño, realmente me gustaría que fueras mi esposa.

\- h-haruka..yo..no se que decir, esto es muy repentino.

\- por favor ángel...aceptarias ser mi esposa, así sean por unas horas?- al decir esto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- no llores, acepto.

\- sabia que dirías que n...espera..dijiste que aceptas?

\- así es haruka tenoh, acepto ser tu esposa- haruka se volteó hacia ella dando un suave beso en los labios. Siguieron caminando un poco mas hasta llegar a la estación encontrándose ahí a la madre de la rubia, makoto tenoh, ese era su nombre.

\- mamá, mira...te presento a michiru, mi futura esposa.

\- eres lesbiana?

\- q-que directa eres...y si, si lo soy - la madre se acercó y abrazó a la peliverde.

\- cuida de mi bebé...o te la corto *aura oscura*

\- no, no se preocupe

\- mamá no asustes a michiru.

\- oh! Lo siento mucho

\- vamos debemos subir al tren -empezaron a caminar hacia su vagón pero algo las hizo detener "vaya, vaya, miren donde las vine a encontrar" "esa voz, no puede ser" pensó haruka, se dieron la vuelta y ahí estaba el hombre que la hacia sufrir día día.

\- pa..papá

\- haruka, eres una niña mala, mira nada mas, tratando de escapar de su propio padre, oh..-miró a michiru- que hermosa jovencita, como te llamas? - haruka puso a michiru y a su madre detrás de ella.

\- no te les acerques.

\- eeeeh!? Porque? No le haré nada.

\- Vete de aquí.

\- crees que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente haruka? Si no te puedo tener *sonrisa psicópata* NO TE TENDRÁ NADIE - sacó un arma de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia la rubia.

\- papá baja eso, es peligroso.

\- YO SOLO QUERIA CUMPLIR TUS DESEOS.

\- de que hablas?

\- ERAS TU LA QUE QUERIA ESTAR CONMIGO, TU TE ME INSINUABAS.

\- papá calmate, eso no es verdad, tu sabes muy bien que no es así.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA ERES TAN TONTA - michiru empezó a llorar a asustada y la señora tenoh solo intentaba mantenerse firme.

\- michiru cariño no pasará nada.

\- MORIRAN LAS DOS, ASI PODRAN ESTAR JUNTAS NO LES PARECE!?

\- h-haruka...- haruka le sonrió tiernamente y la abrazó...un disparo, gente gritando, sangre por todo el lugar y...oscuridad, esa misma oscuridad a la que haruka tanto temía, esa oscuridad que ella había tratado de borrar durante años regresó de nuevo. Pero había algo diferente, había una luz, esa luz que nunca pudo descubrir de quien era...hasta ahora...

\- mi...chiru..-haruka lloraba, sintió algo acariciando su cabello y abrió los ojos.

\- hola mi pequeña rubia.

 **HOLAAAAA A TODOS, HE REGRESADO! como han estado? Realmente espero que muy bien, como prometí aquí está el cap. 12, que les pareció? Les gustó? Dejé el final del capitulo así para que se queden con la intriga MUAJAJAJAJAJA okno XD. Disculpen por no actualizar en casi...8 meses? Pero esque, comí ya había explicado antes, la inspiración se me fue por completo, de hecho este cap. No iba a ser así, lo cambie TODO a ultimo minuto :v pero no se preocupen la próxima semana subiré otro ok? Los quiero mucho (/*-*)/ que pasen un lindo día bye bye XoXo**


End file.
